IM5 Story HELP NEEDED!
by Super Crazy Mofo Girl
Summary: Alright guys! I know I have COMPLETELY forgotten about my WWE story and I deeply apologize. I WILL get around to it, but right now, I have an idea for an IM5 story! But I need some help. I'm not as hardcore 5er as I am Directioner, so I might need some help with some minor details. Feel free to let me know if you can offer any assistance.
1. HELP NEEDED!

Alright guys! I know I have COMPLETELY forgotten about my WWE story and I deeply apologize. I WILL get around to it, but right now, I have an idea for an IM5 story! But I need some help. I'm not as hardcore 5er as I am Directioner, so I might need some help with some minor details. Feel free to let me know if you can offer any assistance. Your help WILL be recognize in the finished work.  
>I might just need help on the minor things, but still every bit helps!<p> 


	2. Start With The Basics

Okay, I know some of these questions are gonna sound REALLY stupid and REALLY lame. And they're gonna make me sound like a total carrot (One Direction reference there). But in order to make this as accurate as possible, I need all the tiny details!  
>So like the title says "Start With The Basics".<p>

1) What year did the guys form?  
>2) How were they formed? Did they audition for like X-Factor or something?<br>3) Did anyone know each other before they were formed?  
>4) Why did they pick the name IM5?<br>5) How many (if any) albums do they have?  
>6) How many singles do they have?<br>7) Who were they found by?  
>8) Who are they sponsored by?<br>9) What stage are they at? For example: Do they do charity events, mall performances, stadium tours, cross country tours, open for anyone, have anyone open for them, etc.  
>10) Have they gone on tour? If so just state side or global, too?<br>11) Have they been on any shows? For example: One Direction guest stared on iCarly.  
>12) Who is in their 'crew'? Manager, make-up artist, body guard, that kind of stuff.<br>13) Where are they located? Like where is their 'head quarters'? Where they call home?

Um, that's all I can think of on this category. If I can think of anything else, I add it.  
>Thanks again!<br>Next Chapters focus more on the guys themselves!  
>Be sure to check 'em out!<br>Anyone who offers any assistance will get a shout out in the actual story!


	3. Dalton Rapattoni

Alright, this chapter is all about Dalton! (My soft spot! XD)

Age:  
>Birthday:<br>Family:  
>Hometown:<br>Favorites:  
>Color-<br>Movie-  
>Book-<br>TV Show-  
>Band-<br>Song-  
>Food-<br>Solo Artist-  
>Animal-<br>Cartoon-  
>Candy-<br>Superhero-  
>What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?<br>Current girlfriend:  
>Ex-girlfriend:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Common phrases:<br>Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	4. Cole Pendery

This one's all about Cole!

Age:  
>Birthday:<br>Family:  
>Hometown:<br>Favorites:  
>Color-<br>Movie-  
>Book-<br>TV Show-  
>Band-<br>Song-  
>Food-<br>Solo Artist-  
>Animal-<br>Cartoon-  
>Candy-<br>Superhero-  
>What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?<br>Current girlfriend:  
>Ex-girlfriend:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Common phrases:<br>Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	5. Gabe Morales

This one's for Gabe!

Age:  
>Birthday:<br>Family:  
>Hometown:<br>Favorites:  
>Color-<br>Movie-  
>Book-<br>TV Show-  
>Band-<br>Song-  
>Food-<br>Solo Artist-  
>Animal-<br>Cartoon-  
>Candy-<br>Superhero-  
>What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?<br>Current girlfriend:  
>Ex-girlfriend:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Common phrases:<br>Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	6. Dana Vaughns

Here's one just for Dana!

Age:  
>Birthday:<br>Family:  
>Hometown:<br>Favorites:  
>Color-<br>Movie-  
>Book-<br>TV Show-  
>Band-<br>Song-  
>Food-<br>Solo Artist-  
>Animal-<br>Cartoon-  
>Candy-<br>Superhero-  
>What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?<br>Current girlfriend:  
>Ex-girlfriend:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Common phrases:<br>Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	7. Will Behlendorf

And let's not forget Will!

Age:  
>Birthday:<br>Family:  
>Hometown:<br>Favorites:  
>Color-<br>Movie-  
>Book-<br>TV Show-  
>Band-<br>Song-  
>Food-<br>Solo Artist-  
>Animal-<br>Cartoon-  
>Candy-<br>Superhero-  
>What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?<br>Current girlfriend:  
>Ex-girlfriend:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Common phrases:<br>Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


End file.
